Aku Sayang Papa (Kaisoo Version)
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Kehidupan Kai terasa sempurna ketika ia bisa menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Ditambah dengan Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengandung buah hatinya. Semua terasa begitu sempurna untuk Kai. Namun akankah kebahagiaan selalu menghampirinya dan keluarga kecilnya? A Kaisoo fanfiction, Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Miss Wuhan present

Tittle : Aku Sayang Papa

Author : Miss Wuhan

Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, and Kim Kyungin(OC)

Pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Family, Sad

Length: Chaptered

Rated : T

Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction

Happy Reading

Kyungsoo memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin. Senyum sedari tadi terus saja mengembang di wajah ayunya. Berkali-kali dia tak henti berdecak kagum dan terus berputar di depan cermin. Dengan gaun putih yang melekat sempurna dan menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, Kyungsoo merasa hari ini dialah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia. Tidak berlebihan jika Kyungsoo sampai mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling Kyungsoo tunggu seumur hidupnya. Hari ini dia akan menjadi ratu sehari dalam upacara pernikahannya. Kyungsoo meraba jari manis di tangan kirinya yang nanti akan menjadi tempat di sematkannya cincin pernikahan. Pipinya merona merah membayangkan peristiwa sakral yang sesaat lagi akan dilaluinya.

" _Are you ready, darl?_ "

Sebuah suara lembut mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari pandangan ke cermin. Dia menoleh ke asal suaranya dan menemukan sang ibu telah berada di pintu kamarnya. Ibu Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman melihat putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki gerbang pernikahan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menyambut pelukan itu dan seketika cairan bening keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Sttt. Jangan menangis sayang. Ini hari istimewamu, janganlah kau menangis di hari ini."

"Aku tahu ma. Tapi aku merasa sebagai anak aku belum membahagiakan mama."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak membahagiakan mama. Melihatmu yang bahagia merupakan sumber kebahagiaan mama dan juga papa."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya kepada mamanya. Kyungsoo merasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan mulai hidup bersama suaminya. Karena menurut Kyungsoo, dia masih belum cukup untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin rasa kesedihan seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh mempelai wanita ketika akan melepas masa lajangnya. Perasaan mereka campur aduk menjadi satu. Antara senang karena mereka bisa bersanding dengan pria idaman mereka dan rasa sedih karena mereka harus meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang sedari kecil merawat mereka.

Pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut akhirnya memutuskan pelukan mereka. Dengan lembut ibu Kyungsoo menghapus sisa air mata yang berada di wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama kemudian mengecup sayang kening wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Mama akan menunggumu. Jangan gugup sayang."

Kyungsoo menghirup udara dalam berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Lalu dia menganggukan kepala saat dia mulai merasa siap untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kai. Banyak orang – orang yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat beruntung mempunyai suami sempurna seperti Kai. Kai sendiri adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang kondang di daratan China bahkan sampai Asia. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan sudah cukup buat Kai menjadi pujaan kaum hawa. Namun sikapnya yang antipati kepada lingkungan sekitarnya membuat sosoknya seakan tak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Sampai saat itu, saat yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu waktu Kai menjadi donatur utama di Sekolah Luar Biasa tempat dimana Kyungsoo menjadi pengajar. Kai datang ke sekolah yang terletak di pinggir kota itu dengan rombongan mobil mewah yang sangat kontras dengan lingkungan di sekitar sekolah luar biasa. Kai, dengan segala kharisma yang dia miliki mampu membuat semua mata memandang takjub dan penuh kekaguman kepadanya. Termasuk salah satu diantara mereka yang terpesona adalah Kyungsoo. Wanita 25 tahun itu tidak mampu lagi untuk mengedipkan matanya ketika mendapati Kai berjalan dengan langkah anggun khas bangsawan dengan setelan jas yang Kyungsoo yakin harganya akan sama dengan gajinya selama dua tahun penuh.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdesir aneh dan aliran darah di tubuhnya seakan mengalir lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya ketika pria itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Nafas Kyungsoo semain tercekat ketika Kai semakin mendekatinya.

7 langkah

6 langkah

5 langkah

Kyungsoo sudah terbuai dengan aroma yang membuatnya candu

4 langkah

Tatapan Kyungsoo terkunci pada kedua mata kelam yang membuatnya tak berkutik

3 langkah

2 langkah

1 langkah

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak ketika Kai telah sampai di hadapannya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap kesempurnaan wajah yang membuat dewa dalam mitologi Yunani akan iri dengan ketampanannya.

"Permisi, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan kepala sekolah?"

Suara bassnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin melayang menuju ke angkasa. Kyungsoo pikir dia akan gila jika berlama – lama berada di dekat pria ini.

"Bisa. Beliau ada di dalam kantornya." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

"Kalau begitu bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke kantor kepala sekolah."

Mendengar kalimat itu tentu saja Kyungsoo otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Seluruh persendian di tubuh Kyungsoo seakan melemas ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya bersisa sejengkal. Karena tadi Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan wajahnya membuat Kai semakin mendekatkan diri kea rah Kyungsoo dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka dan hal sederhana tersebut membuat Kyungsoo semakin menggila karena pria di hadapannya ini. Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih karena berkat semilir angin itulah dia bisa semakin jelas mengagumi ketampanan Kai. Tidak ada lagi rambut berponi yag menutupi ketampanannya. Dan aroma tubuhnya sungguh sangat maskulin.

"Karena kau hanya diam saja maka aku akan menganggap kau menyetujuinya nona." Ucap Kai kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum sambil memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat.

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka. berawal dari pertemuan itu dan berlanjut ke pertemuan – pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat intensitas bertemunya mereka semakin bertambah. Disanalah perasaan cinta diantara mereka mulai tumbuh. Kyungsoo yang sejak awal sudah mengagumi sosok Kai semakin terpesona ketika tahu jika Kai merupakan sosok yang menyukai anak kecil. Bahkan tak jarang di sela waktu kesibukannya Kai menyempatkan diri datang ke sekolah luar biasa dan membantu anak – anak berkebutuhan khusus untuk belajar.

Tak terasa perkawinan di antara mereka sudah menginjak dua tahun. Namun saat ini kebahagiaan mereka belum lengkap adanya tanpa tangisan seorang bayi di rumah sebesar ini. Mereka memang belum diberikan kepercayaan oleh Tuhan untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Namun mereka tidak menyerah. Kyungsoo percaya Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang kita inginkan jika kita mau berusaha dan berdoa.

Kyungsoo memandang kagum kepada lukisan mahakarya Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Suasana matahari terbenam merupakan pemandangan favorit Kyungsoo. Tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan pemandangan itu adalah di balkon kamarnya. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya di dekap hangat dari belakang. Tanpa menolehpun dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya begitu erat.

"Mengapa kau hanya memakai baju setipis ini sayang. Kau bisa kedinginan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai sakit." Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali mengecup bahu Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya ketika mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu manis dari suaminya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Kai yang masih menunduk mengecup pundaknya. Lalu dia mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada pelipis Kai.

"Jangan khawatir sayang aku tidak akan sakit. Lagipula sangat disayangkan jika aku melewatkan pemandangan fenomenal seperti ini"

Kai mengalah dan menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya. Kai melepaskan coat yang dipakainya kemudian memakaikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Tindakan itu dilakukan Kai karena dia tidak ingin melihat istrinya kedinginan. Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo mencekeram kepalanya erat ketika dirasakannya rasa sakit yang hebat. Kai yang melihat istrinya kesakitan tentu saja menjadi panik. Bergegas dia menggendong istrinya dan meneriakkan kepada pelayan untuk memanggilkan dokter pribadinya.

Kyungsoo terus saja mendesis merasakan sakit yang teramat hebat di kepalanya. Tidak hanya itu dia merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak hebat. Kai yang semula ingin membaringkan Kyungsoo ke ranjang menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang akan memuntahkan sesuatu. Dengan hati – hati dipapahnya Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kai semakin panik ketika wajah istrinya menjadi pucat pasi dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah. Kai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga istrinya dengan baik. Kembali di gendongnya Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya ke ranjang.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan masuklah dokter Nam yang selama ini menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Kai. Dokter Nam pun segera memeriksa Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya Kai tidak sebar saat melihat dokter Nam selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo. Namun bukannya menjawab dokter tersebut malah menepuk pundak Kai dan memberikan semangat. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan bingung. Menyadari jika pasangan yang dihadapannya bingun membuat dokter tersebut tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Jangan menunjukkan raut kebingungan seperti itu. hal yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo itu wajar bagi wanita yang tengah hamil pada tri semester pertama."

"Ha… hamil? Apa benar isrtiku hamil dok?"

"Selamat Kai, istrimu Kyungsoo tengah mengandung. Usia kandungannya sekarang menginjak 4 minggu. Jangan biarkan istrimu kelelahan karena dia mempunyai resiko kandungan lemah. Ini resep obat yang dapat meringankan rasa pusing dan mual Kyungsoo, kau dapat menebusnya di apotik."

Kyungsoo masih membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan dokter Nam. Dia hamil. Akhirnya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk memiliki anak. Kyungsoo menangis terharu karena tak dapat lagi membendung kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Dengan sesenggukan dirabanya perut yang masih rata. Kini di dalam perutnya akan tumbuh buah cintanya bersama dengan Kai. Kai yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir Kyungsoo. Airmata kebahagiaan menetes mengiringi ciuman keduanya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Terima kasih banyak, hari ini kau telah membuatku menjadi pria yang paling bahagia."

Kai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perut Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup penuh kasih sayang perut rata istrinya.

"Selamat datang sayang. Akhirnya Tuhan berbaik hati menitipkanmu kepada kami. Kami berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan menjadi orang tua terbaik untukmu. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat sayang. Papa tidak sabar menantikan kehadiranmu diantara kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kandungan Kyungsoo kini sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Mereka semakin tidak sabar menanti kehadiran anak mereka. Terutama Kai. Dia menjadi sangat protektif kepada kesehatan istrinya dan calon bayinya. Karena kandungan Kyungsoo yang lemah menjadi faktor mengapa Kai begitu protektif. Kai tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengerjakan apapun yang berpotensi membuat dirinya kelelahan. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa jenuh karena perlakuan suaminya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Namun dia tahu bahwa Kai melakukan semua itu keselamatan dirinya dan juga anaknya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk perlahan ruang kerja Kai kemudian masuk dengan membawakan secangkir kopi. Kai yang semula berkutat dengan berkas – berkas pekerjaannya mendongak lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Sayang mengapa kau belum tidur? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman dan tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kai tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja sayang. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan kopi untukmu. Ini minumlah kopinya, jika kopinya sudah mendingin maka tidak akan enak."

Kai memapah istrinya agar duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya. Dia berjongkok kemudian melepaskan sandal rumah Kyungsoo dan mulai memijit pelan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja. Kau pasti kelelahan karena perutmu yang sudah membesar. Bagaimana tadi hasil tes USGnya? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu sayang. Aku sangat menyesal." Kata Kai dengan raut menyesal.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangan Kai yang masih memijat kakinya. Dia menyuruh Kai agar duduk di sampingnya kemudian merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan foto tersebut kepada Kai. Kai menerima foto tersebut kemudian binar di matanya berubah takjub tatkala melihat calon bayinya yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Menurut dokter calon anak kita akan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai yang masih saja menatap foto anaknya tanpa berkedip.

"Pasti nantinya dia akan cantik sepertimu sayang. Mengenai nama biar kau saja yang menentukan. Aku akan menyetujui apapun keputusanmu karena aku tahu itu yang terbaik"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan nama ini sejak lama. Bagaimana jika namanya adalah Kim Kyungin? Yihan itu singkatan dari nama kita, Kyungsoo dan Jongin disingkat menjadi Kyungin."

"Aku menyukainya. Namanya bagus sayang." Kai mencium kening istrinya lembut. Tangannya mengelus lembut permukaan perut istrinya dan wajahnya semakin sumringah ketika dia merasakan buah hatinya menendang.

"Cepatlah lahir Kyungin sayang. Papa dan mama tidak sabar menanti kelahiranmu di dunia dan berkumpul bersama dengan kita." Ucap Kai lalu mengecup perut Kyungsoo seakan – akan dia tengah menyium Kyungin.

Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karena dia di anugrahi kebahagiaan yang berlimpah oleh Tuhan. Dia beruntung karena mendapatkan suami sesempurna Kai yang selalu menemaninya. Yang menghujaninya dengan untaian kata cinta dan kasih sayang. Lalu setelah penantian panjang selama 2 tahun bagi mereka untuk bisa menimang bayi dapat terwujud. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi sosok wanita sempurna. Wanita yang akan memberikan seluruh hidup dan kasih sayangnya kepada suami dan anak tercintanya kelak. Tak ada kebahagiaan lain yang melebihi apa yang tengah dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia berharap selamanya mereka akan hidup seperti ini. Hidup dengan dilimpahi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang tanpa ada prahara yang datang mengguncang kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

Namun tidak semua rencana manusia akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Masih ada kuasa mutlak Tuhan yang menentukan takdir dari setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi. Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, maka apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia selain pasrah kepada takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan kepada mereka.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh terhadap tubuhnya. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah ayunya. Padahal ia hanya membantu pelayan yang bekerja di dapur. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kelelahan. Biasanya dia sanggup mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lebih berat daripada sekedar membantu pelayan di dapur. Dia baik – baik saja saat itu. Mungkin karena dia hari ini terlalu lelah begitu benak Kyungsoo berkata. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Masih ada cukup waktu baginya untuk istirahat sebelum suaminya pulang.

Dengan langkah tertatih Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia harus berjalan ekstra hati – hati jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya maupun janin yang berada di kandungannya. Kyungsoo meringis pelan ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dia berhenti sesaat di anak tangga untuk meredakan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan juga menunggu rasa pening dikepalanya sedikit mereda.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki tangga ketika rasa sakit yang di rasakannya mulai berkurang.

"Sayang aku pulang." Teriak Kai dari arah pintu depan.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan dari suaminya. Dia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Meskipun agak heran mengapa suaminya pulang secepat ini tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang Kai pulang cepat. Kyungsoo membalikkan bandannya cepat bermaksud ingin segera menemui suaminya. Namun karena gerakan cepatnya tadi, ia menjadi kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh berguling dari puncak tangga. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Di tengah ambang kesadarannya, Kyungsoo memeluk erat perut buncitnya. Naluri alamiah yang dimiliki oleh seoarang ibu demi melindungi darah dagingnya. Ditekannya kuat – kuat rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Anaknya harus selamat. Kyungsoo tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai kehilangan darah dagingnya.

Kai yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyapa Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh suara teriakkan Kyungsoo yang memekakkan telinga. Panik, Kai segera berlari menghampiri suara teriakan sang istri. Bagai melihat mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Dia melihat cintanya terjatuh dari tangga, tangan Kyungsoo mendekap erat perutnya berusaha melindungi dari kerasnya hantaman dengan lantai.

"KYUNGSOO" teriakan Kai menjadi akhir dari peristiwa menegangkan tadi. Dia berlari menghampiri istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang merembes dari balik kepalanya dan juga…

"BERTAHANLAH SAYANG. KAU DAN IBUMU HARUS BERTAHAN. CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE KESINI." Teriak Kai kalap. Air mata tidak lagi bisa ia bendung. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang pucat dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. Pandangannya beralih kepada darah yang mengalir deras dari selangkangan Kyungsoo. Raungan kerasnya memecah keheninggan. Dipeluknya tubuh istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan erat. Kini nyawa kedua belah jiwanya terancam. Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa selain menangis dan menyesali kejadian yang menimpa keluarga bahagianya.

 _ **Tuhan tolong selamatkan nyawa istriku dan anakku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mendorong ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berbaring dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Rasa panik, sedih, marah, khawatir semua saat ini melebur menjadi satu. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dua orang yang menjadi separuh dari jiwanya. Setelah Kyungsoo di larikan ke dalam ruang gawat darurat, Kai berjalan mondar – mandir. Dalam benaknya hanya teralun doa kepada Tuhan supaya mereka dapat selamat.

Kai merasakan pundaknya di tepuk secara perlahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya-lah yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Ia memeluk ibunya erat dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam dekapan sang ibu. Ibu Kai mengusap sayang punggung Kai yang bergetar hebat. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia juga merasa syok mendengar kabar jika menantunya terjatuh dari tangga. Bagaimana nasib menantunya dan juga calon cucunya?

Berjam – jam mereka menunggu dengan perasaan yang semakin kalut. Waktu berjam – jam yang mereka lalui terasa bagai berabad – abad. Hingga tak lama kemudian dokter yang memimpin operasi Kyungsoo keluar. Kai langsung menanyakan kabar istrinya kepada dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok? Apakah mereka selamat?"

"Istri dan anak anda selamat tuan. Beruntung anda cepat membawa mereka ke rumah sakit sehingga nyawa keduanya tidak terancam. Mereka sudah kami pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Besok kami akan mengadakan pemeriksaan yang lebih intensif lagi."

Akhirnya Kai bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak lama setelah itu ia mengantarkan ranjang Kyungsoo ke kamar rawatnya. Rasa syukur tak henti dipanjatkan oleh Kai kepada Tuhan. Tuhan berbaik hati mau mendengarkan permohonnya untuk menyelamatkan dua nyawa belahan jiwanya. Sesampainya di ruang inap, Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang tetap saja cantik meskipun pucat. Dia merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya lalu mengecup perut dimana di dalamnya terdapat darah dagingnya.

 _ **Terima Kasih karena kalian tetap bertahan hidup**_

Keesokan paginya Kai sudah berada di ruangan dokter yang kemarin menangani operasi Kyungsoo. Dia duduk di hadapan dokter dengan gelisah. Melihat raut wajah dokter dihadapannya membuat berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui benaknya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istri atau anaknya? Itulah pertanyaan yang menghantui benak Kai.

"Saya akan menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi istri dan anak anda, Tuan Kai. Kemarin saya mengatakan bahwa istri dan anak anda berhasil berjuang melawan maut. Namun hasil yang lebih detail mengenai kondisi istri dan anak anda belum saya ketahui karena belum dilakukan pemeriksaan secara intensif."

Jantung Kai berdebar – debar lebih cepat dari biasanya, di bawah meja dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia berdoa semoga semua masih baik – baik saja.

"Maafkan saya yang harus mengabarkan berita buruk ini kepada anda. Akibat kecelakaan yang dialami oleh nyonya Kyungsoo anak anda beresiko besar akan terlahir sebagai anak berkebutuhan khusus."

Kai diam mematung di tempat duduknya. Perkataan dokter mengenai kondisi anaknya memukul telak dirinya. Tidak ia dengarkan penjelasan detail dokter bagaimana kecelakaan tersebut bisa membuat anaknya akan terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus. Yang ada di dalam benaknya hanya anaknya yang akan menjadi cacat. Bagaimana bisa anaknya akan terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus? Anak cacat?

Setetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata tajamnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima takdir kejam yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Mengapa harus ia? Mengapa harus darah dagingnya yang mengalami musibah ini? Demi Tuhan, ia dan Kyungsoo sudah menantikan sang buah hati lahir selama hampir dua tahun. Tuhan memberikan ia kebahagiaan dengan datangnya sang buah hati. Namun tak lama ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit jika anaknya akan terlahir cacat.

Rasa kesediahan yang dirasakan Kai perlahan berubah menjadi amarah yang yang menguasai dirinya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menarik kerah baju dokter tersebut keras, sehingga membuat sang empunya bangkit berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU BILANG? ANAK BERKEBUTUHAN KHUSUS? KAU PASTI SALAH DIAGNOSA. ANAKKU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERLAHIR CACAT. ANAKKU AKAN TERLAHIR SEMPURNA."

Ia berteriak keras di hadapan dokter tersebut untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. "Maafkan saya tuan. Namun itulah kenyataan yang harus anda terima. Inilah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan kepada anda. Saya yakin anda bisa melalui cobaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan ini. karena Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan kepada umatnya jika mereka tidak mampu menjalankannya."

"Tau apa kau? Mudah bagimu karena kau tidak merasakannya. Mudah bagimu karena anak yang selama ini kau nanti kehadirannya tidak terlahir dengan cacat."

Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Dengan ganas ia memukul dokter tersebut di wajahnya hingga menimbulkan setetes darah yang mengalir melalui sudut bibir dokter itu. Mendengar ada keributan, seorang suster dan beberapa perawat pria menghentikan amukan Kai. Setelah berhasil meloloskan dokter tersebut dari amukan Kai, mereka segera membawa Kai ke tempat yang sepi. Mereka terpaksa melakukan itu karena melihat emosi Kai yang masih belum stabil.

 _Anak anda akan beresiko besar terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus._

Kai memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berlarian saat tetes – tetes air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Alam pun turut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk merasakan dinginnya air hujan dapat meredakan dirinya yang penuh dengan amarah. Ia membiarkan seluruh airmatanya luruh bersama dengan tetesan air hujan. Hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa melampiaskan seluruh perasaan marahnya.

Berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tau arah dan tujuan. Pikirannya kosong seakan – akan ia hanyalah robot yang dikendalikan oleh remote control. Ia kembali merenungkan peristiwa naas yang menimpa keluarganya. Karena Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tangga menyebabkan anaknya akan terlahir tidak normal.

 _Karena Kyungsoo terjatuh_

 _Karena Kyungsoo terjatuh_

 _Karena Kyungsoo_

 _Karena Kyungsoo_

 _Kyungsoo_

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Amarah yang sempat mereda kini kembali terbakar ketika ia menyadari satu fakta penting. Bahwa kejadian ini adalah salah Kyungsoo. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak terjatuh dari tangga maka anaknya tidak akan terlahir cacat.

Secepat kilat dia berlari menuju ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar sehingga membuat orang – orang terperanjat kaget. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah tanpa berdosa Kyungsoo membuat amarah Kai semakin memuncak. Dengan langkah penuh amarah ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya. Dan kali ini dia harus menerima tamparan yang menyakitkan itu dari suaminya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan harinya sepedih ini. Dia menatap suaminya nanar. Ia tidak pernah melihat suaminya semarah ini. Apakah yang membuat suaminya marah?

"Kenapa kau menamparku sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menahan buliran air mata.

"KENAPA? TAMPARAN ITU MEMANG PANTAS KAU DAPATKAN. KARENA KAU ANAKKU AKAN TERLAHIR CACAT. KAU DENGAR ITU KYUNGSOO CACAT, TIDAK NORMAL. PUAS SEKARANG KAU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Anaknya akan terlahir cacat. Kyungsoo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Tuhan telah memberikan takdir kejam kepadanya. Air mata merembes keluar melalui matanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Bahkan jika ia lebih mati daripada harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ialah penyebab anaknya akan terlahir cacat.

Kai menulikan pendengarannya terhadap raungan kesedihan Kyungsoo. Ia juga menutup mata terhadap kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia tahu bahwa di saat seperti ini Kyungsoo membutuhkan dukungan dari suaminya. Bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan dirinya untuk menghadapi cobaan ini. Tetapi Kai lebih memilih bersikap egois dengan menyalahkan semua ini hanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo yang selama ini menunduk sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo dan matanya yang memerah karena menangis. Hati Kai pilu melihat keadaan istrinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Namun rasa egois kembali menguasai benaknya. Disingkirkannya rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada sang istri.

"Lakukan aborsi. Aku tidak mau memiliki anak cacat."

(TBC)

Hallo berjumpa lagi dengan saya Miss Wuhan. Kali ini saya membawakan ff aku sayang papa dalam versi kaisoo. Ff ini memang ada dua versi yaitu versi Krishan dan Kaisoo. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa

 _Please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Wuhan present

Tittle : Aku Sayang Papa

Author : Miss Wuhan

Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, and Kim Kyungin(OC)

Pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Family, Sad

Length: Chaptered

Rated : T

Warning : Typos, OOC, GS (Gender switch for Kyungsoo), It's just a fanfiction

Happy Reading

 _Chapter 2_

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah nuansa kamar rumah sakit yang serba putih dan aroma khas rumah sakit yang membuat Kyungsoo mual. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk meredakan rasa mual karena menghirup aroma obat-obatan bercampur cairan antiseptic. Ketika efek mual tersebut sudah berkurang ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak terkena jarum infus bergerak ke arah wajahnya dan ia merasakan pipinya basah karena air mata.

Wanita itu kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana ia melihat sang suami yang begitu dicintainya menatapnya dengan mata penuh bara amarah. Lalu sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo ketakutan menghadapi kemarahan suaminya. Selama ia mengenal Kai, ia tidak pernah melihat Kai semurka itu kepadanya. Dan penyebab Kai begitu murka kepadanya adalah karena ia yang telah menyebabkan buah hatinya nanti akan terlahir cacat.

Airmata kembali lagi membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Sebab kelalaiannya anak yang dikandungnya akan mengandung beban seumur hidupnya. Kedua tangan pucat Kyungsoo membekap erat mulutnya, menahan jerit pilunya agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh orang lain. Prahara itu telah datang. Mengguncang kedamaian keluarga kecil Kai bagai tsunami yang meluluhlantakkan apapun yang berada di dalam jangkauannya. Tak pernah sedetikpun dalam pemikiran Kyungsoo jika ia akan menghadapi ujian sepedih ini. Kyungsoo berharap jika apa yang dialaminya ini adalah mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Namun apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo kini hanyalah tinggal angan. Bekas merah dan jejak air mata di pipiny sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika takdir buruk tersebut memang menimpa keluarga kecil Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan mama nak. Karena kelalaian mama kau harus mengalami takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memandang sendu ke arah perutnya yang membuncit. Diusapnya perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat janin yang berada di dalam kandungannya menendang-nendang tempat dimana Kyungsoo mengusapnya tadi.

Pemikiran Kyungsoo kembali mengingat perkataan tegas suaminya yang menginginkan jika anak yang berada di dalam kandungannya untuk di aborsi. Perintah tegas yang diucapkan suaminya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk ke arah perut Kyungsoo. Menunjukkan bahwa Kai sangat tidak menginginkan anaknya terlahir di dunia ini. melihat perlakuan Kai tersebut tentu saja membuat hati Kyungsoo hancur lebur. Ia tidak menyangka dengan fakta anak mereka nantinya akan terlahir cacat akan membuat rasa kasih sayang Kai kepada anaknya menghilang.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo kambali menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya sayang. mengisyaratkan agar anaknya tidak bersedih dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Jangan takut Kyungin. Meskipun papa tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu, namun mama akan mempertahankanmu apapun yang terjadi nak. Jangan khawatir. Mama akan selalu ada untukmu sayang."

Tekat Kyungsoo sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan mempertahankan Kyungin. Dan membuat suaminya itu mau menerima kehadiran Kyungin. Karena Kyungsoo tidak akan mampu jika harus melepaskan salah satu diantara Kai dan Kyungin. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan gendang telinga ditambah dengan banyaknya orang yang melampiaskan rasa penat menjadi tempat yang pas untuk didatangi Kai. Masalah keluarganya mau tidak mau membuat Kai stress berat. Dia membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk melepaskan masalah yang menghimpit dadanya.

Kai termasuk pribadi yang tenang. Sangat jarang menemukan Kai yang menampilkan emosinya secara berlebihan. Ia akan bisa menyembunyikan emosi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Kai yang sesungguhnya. Pengecualian untuk masalah yang dihadapi Kai saat ini. Untuk masalah ini dia tidak bisa lagi memasang topeng di depan semua orang.

Kai menuangkan cairan air keras tersebut ke dalam gelas kemudian langsung menegaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia sesekali memejamkan matanya kala cairan memabukkan itu serasa membakar tenggorokannya. Ini pengalaman pertama kali bagi Kai meminum minuman keras. Kai berharap dengan kehilangan kesadarannya untuk sesaat karena pengaruh minuman alcohol.

Tetapi apa yang diharapkan oleh Kai tidak terjadi. Meskipun perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan masalah yang dihadapinya. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengejahkan masalah di dalam kepalanya, Kai mulai meneguk minuman keras itu langsung dari botolnya.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya lembut. Di ambang kesabarannya Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Kai merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang saat ini dengan percaya diri duduk di sampingnya. Di lihat dari penampilannya, jelas Kai tidak akan pernah mengenal wanita itu. Dia memakai pakaian yang terlalu minim sehingga banyak mengundang hawa nafsu dari kaum adam. Kecuali Kai, seumur hidupnya wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Kai hanya Kyungsoo istrinya. Dia merasa jatuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo karena kesederhanaan dan kepribadiannya. Hanya Kyungsoo-lah wanita pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Wanita itu semakin duduk merapat ke arah Kai. Entah hanya perasaan Kai saja atau bukan, wanita itu sengaja menunjukkan belahan dadanya yang menggoda itu kepada Kai.

"Hai tampan, kau datang sendiri? Apakah kau ingin kutemani untuk malam hari ini?"

Inilah yang menyebabkan Kai selalu menghindari tipe-tipe wanita seperti yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menghormati semua wanita yang ada di dunia ini kecuali tipe-tipe wanita seperti ini. Bagaimana Kai bisa menghargainya jika ia sendiri saja tidak bisa menghargai diri sendiri.

Kai meletakkan botol minumannya kasar dan bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Melihat gelagat Kai yang ingin pergi meninggalkannya wanita itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Kai, memaksa Kai untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" amarah Kai tak bisa lagi dipendam. Ia merasa sangat murka kepada wanita yang berani-beraninya mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Wanita itu bukannya takut melainkan menampilkan senyum menggodanya kepada Kai. Ia melirik jemari tangan Kai dan menemukan cicin pernikahan yang tersemat di sana.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi buru-buru tampan. Aku bisa melihat dari berapa banyak botol yang kau habiskan masalahmu pastilah sangat rumit. Apa masalahmu sebenarnya sayang? Apakah kau mempunyai masalah dengan istrimu? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Hari ini aku akan menjadi pendengar setiamu."

Pemikiran Kai kembali melayang ke kejadian dimana kecelakaan yang terjadi kepada Kyungsoo menyebabkan Kyungin beresiko tinggi akan terlahir menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus. Niat awal Kai yang ingin meninggalkan tempat ini ia batalkan. Ia merasa marah kepada istrinya dan bertekat akan menjahui istrinya tersebut sampai Kyungsoo mau menggugurkan kandungannya.

Kai merasakan jika rahangnya dicium oleh bibir wanita itu hingga terdapat lipstick berwarna merah menyala di sana. Merasa jika tindakannya tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari Kai, wanita itu semakin berani mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjelajahi tubuh atletis Kai. Ia menyentuh, membelai dengan sentuhan lembut titik-titik tersensitif Kai sehingga membuat Kai mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan seringaian puasnya mendapati Kai yang bergairah karena sentuhannya. Sekarang bukan hanya tangannya, bibir sensual wanita itu juga mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kai. Tangan Kai terkepal erat dan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman wanita itu di titik tersensitifnya.

"Kita habiskan waktu malam ini dan lupakan segala permasalahanmu sayang."

Bisikan mesra itu membuat gairah Kai semakin memuncak. Tangan Kai yang sebelumnya terkepal kini mulai mengendur dan sebagai gantinya kini ia mulai meraba punggung wanita itu dengan sensual.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini." suara Kai yang serak karena diliputi oleh gairah membuatnya tampak semakin seksi. Bibir wanita itu mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Kai, mulai dari dahi, pelipis, kedua mata Kai yang kini tertutup, pipi, hingga sampai di bibir Kai.

Ketika Kai memejamkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba bayangan akan wajah Kyungsoo melintas di akan senyuman yang terbentuk indah di wajah Kyungsoo. senyuman yang selalu saja membuat jantung Kai berdebar di luar batas kewajaran. Bayangan itu berganti menjadi momen-momen indah dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Momen yang harus Kai akui jika itulah momen terindah selama eksistensinya di dunia ini. Kini yang ada di dalam kepala Kai adalah tangisan kekecewaan Kyungsoo.

 _Kau berkhianat di belakangku Kai. Teganya kau mempermainkanku dengan wanita lain. Inikah pembalasan dendammu kepadaku. Karena kesalahanku anak kita akan terlahir sebagai anak berkebutuhan khusus._

Setiap tetesan air mata Kyungsoo serasa bagai sembilu yang menyayat hati Kai. Di dalam bayangannya terlihat jelas Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu dengan penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Kai jadi mengingat janji yang diucapkannya kepada Kyungsoo. sebuah janji yang diucapkannya secara sungguh-sungguh.

" _Apakah kau pernah menangis karena seorang laki-laki?"_

 _Suatu hari di saat matahari senja bersinar membius retina semua orang yang melihatnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kedua sejoli yang sedang dilanda cinta duduk bersebelahan di taman dengan ditemani daun yang berguguran. Kepala Kyungsoo yang awalnya bersandar di dada bidang Kai perlahan terangkat. Kedua mata bulat nan indah milik Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh arti. Masih tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya tersebut tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Alih-alih bertanya kepada Kai mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kai._

" _Tentu, aku pernah menangis karena seorang laki-laki."_

 _Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari tangan Kai yang tidak memeluk bahu Kyungsoo terkepal erat. Emosi tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya ketika mendengar Kyungsoo pernah menangis karena seorang laki-laki._

" _Katakan padaku siapa pria brengsek yang sudah menyakiti hati wanitaku."_

 _Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya ketika mendapati sikap posesif Kai yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tangannya mengelus permukaan rahang Kai yang mengeras. Mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari Kyungsoo perlahan emosi Kai mulai mereda._

" _Benar kau tidak tahu siapa yang telah membuatku menangis?"_

 _Kepala Kai menggeleng perlahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup sayang dahi Kai._

" _Aku sangat ingat peristiwa itu. pertama kali aku menangis karena laki-laki adalah saat aku menerima telepon yang mengabarkan kepadaku jika laki-laki yang aku cintai tengah terbaring di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tidak tahu Kai jika aku selama dua hari terus menangisimu yang terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit. melihatmu yang terus tertidur membuatku tersiksa Kai. Aku serasa ingin mati daripada melihatmu menderita dengan alat-alat mengerikan yang terpasang di tubuhmu seperti itu. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu"_

 _Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya, bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan ciuman penuh rasa cinta oleh Kai. Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo perlahan. Menikmati setiap celah bibir Kyungsoo yang seakan menjadi candu baginya._

" _Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menangis. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."_

 _Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kai sekilas._

" _Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Hanya berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau akan lebih berhati-hati dan tidak terluka lagi. Aku sangat tersiksa jika kau terluka."_

" _Aku berjanji, Kyungsoo. Dan ingat kataku ini. kejadian waktu itu adalah untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membuatmu menangis. Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Kau bisa mencampakkanku dan meninggalkanku jika sampai aku melanggar janji yang sudah ku ucapkan."_

" _Kau tidak perlu berjanji seperti itu sayang. karena aku selalu percaya kepadamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau akan selalu membuatku bahagia. Bahwa kau adalah orang yang tidak mungkin menyakitiku karena aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku. Begitu pula sebaliknya, aku juga mencintaimu Kai, selamanya."_

Refleks tangan Kai mendorong tubuh wanita itu agar menjauh darinya. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompetnya dan meninggalkan begitu saja di meja. Kai berlari keluar dari club malam itu, meninggalkan wanita yang menatap bingung atas kepergian Kai.

Kai membanting pintu mobilnya dan memacu kendaraannya dalam kecepatan maksimal. Jalanan yang lenggang karena waktu yang menunjukkan lewat tengah malam semakin membuat Kai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak ia pedulikan jika tindakannya yang dilakukan akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Pikirannya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo dan calon anaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janji yang pernah ia buat sendiri. Jika ia tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Namun apa yang tadi ia perbuat. Ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo menangis di depan matanya.

Bunyi decitan ban yang di rem secara mendadak menjadi pemecah keheningan di malam yang sunyi. Kai tiba-tiba menginjak rem mendadak. Ia memukul setir mobilnya dengan keras melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang dirasakannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Di satu sisi ia merasa sebagai laki-laki brengsek yang tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah diucapkan oleh bibirnya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkan Kyungsoo yang telah membuat buah hatinya menjadi anak berkebutuhan khusus. Apa yang harus Kai perbuat? Dia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo hingga tak sanggup untuk membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden kecelakaan itu, Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya. Semenjak kejadian tersebut Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pribadi yang pemurung. Meskipun Kyungsoo masih beraktifitas seperti biasa namun tatapan mata bulatnya kosong, seakan tidak ada jiwa yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Semua orang di sekitarnya bisa memaklumi tindakan Kyungsoo. Peristiwa yang dialami Kyungsoo sangat berat sehingga orang-orang yang memberikan suportnya kepada Kyungsoo kecuali satu orang.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah sibuk berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan dibantu oleh ibunya Kyungsoo memasak sup untuk menghangatkan pagi yang dingin ini. Sudah tiga hari ini ibu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan anaknya. Beliau berencana tinggal sampai Kyungsoo melahirkan. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah usul dari ibunya. Ia merasa baik-baik saja dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari ibunya. Namun ibunya tidak menyerah, beliau terus membujuk Kyungsoo hingga ia menyetujuinya. Terlebih ibu mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri dikala ia tengah mendapatkan cobaan.

Kegiatan Kyungsoo yang mengiris kentang terhenti ketika lewat sudut matanya ia melihat Kai yang turun dari tangga dengan mengenakan setelan jas rapi. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di sebelah kanannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Kai untuk berangkat ke kantor. Kai biasanya berangkat pukul 8 pagi.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana sayang? Bukankan sekarang masih terlalu pagi jika kau ingin berangkat ke kantor. Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan memasak untuk sarapan kita." Tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai berada di depannya.

"Aku harus datang lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan presentasi." Jawab Kai dingin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat sikap Kai yang begitu dingin kepadanya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak atas perlakuan Kai kepadanya. Namun dengan cepat ia mengganti ekspresinya agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menunggu sebentar sampai masakannya matang. Lalu kita akan sarapan bersama." Tanya ibu Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

"Tidak perlu ma, aku akan sarapan di luar saja. Saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Kai pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Selama dua tahun pernikahan mereka, Kai mempunyai kebiasaan mencium dahinya sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Kai tidak sudi untuk menatap dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja nak. Percayalah kepada mama." Suara lembut ibunya memecah lamunan Kyungsoo. Sang ibu mengusap bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar perlahan. Memberikan dukungan moral kepada anaknya bahwa ia pasti mampu melalui semua ini. Cukup sudah, Kyungsoo sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya. Ia membekap mulutnya erat dan menangis semakin keras kala tubuh rapuhnya dipeluk oleh ibunya.

"Mama, Kai membenciku. Kai tidak bisa memaafkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi semua ini."

"Sttt. Kai tidak membencimu sayang, ia sangat mencintaimu dan kau pasti tahu itu dengan pasti. Bersabarlah sayang. Percayalah jika kau bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik-baik saja."

Ibunya mendekap Kyungsoo lebih erat. Mendengar tangisan dari Kyungsoo mau tidak mau juga ikut menyayat hatinya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya jika Kyungsoo akan mengalami masalah sepelik ini. Ia sendiri yang menjadi saksi betapa berubahnya sikap Kai kepada istrinya. Semenjak Kyungsoo menolak untuk melakukan aborsi sikap Kai tidak sehangat dulu kepada Kyungsoo. Kai menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kai akan selalu menghindar jika ia dan Kyungsoo berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Bahkan kini Kai lebih memilih tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi tatapan penuh cinta yang diperlihatkan Kai. Ia akan menghindari bertatapan mata langsung dengan Kyungsoo. ibunya hanya bisa berharap masalah yang dihadapi oleh anaknya akan segera berakhir dan Kyungsoo diberikan kesabaran untuk melalui ini semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mencium tangan ibunya penuh sayang. Kali ini ia berada di kediaman orang tuanya. Kai berbohong kepada Kyungsoo. Ia berangkat pagi bukan untuk pergi bekerja melainkan untuk mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Pikirannya akan pecah jika dia mengalami masalah seperti ini dan memaksakan untuk tetap bekerja.

Suara kicauan burung dari taman belakang kediaman orangtuanya mampu untuk merilekskan pikiran Kai untuk sejenak. Ditemani oleh secangkir teh hijau yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya dan semilir angin sejuk yang membuat jiwanya tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah jika ia baik-baik saja? Dia baru saja mengalami musibah yang besar, nak."

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Kai jika itu menyangkut Kyungsoo. ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang masih tersisa setengah ke meja lalu menghadapkan badannya untuk lebih dekat ke ibunya.

"Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja bu. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu ia berubah menjadi pemurung. Bukan hanya itu ia juga jarang makan. Ia hanya meminum susu untuk ibu hamil. Karena itulah tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus daripada sebelumnya. Wajahnya juga tampak pucat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja bu."

"Melihat penampilanmu yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyungsoo cukup membuktikan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja sayang. apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakanlah kepada ibu."

Kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan lagi mengalirlah semua perasaan yang dirasakannya selama ini. dia menumpahkan segala cerita kepada ibunya. Ibunya pun mendengarkan secara seksama keluh kesah anaknya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika ini semua bukan salah Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak ini salah Kyungsoo. Jika ia tidak gegabah anakku tidak akan terlahir menjadi anak cacat."

Ibu Kai mengelus perlahan pergelangan tangan Kai, berusaha meredakan emosi anaknya.

"Kai, pernahkan kau memposisikan dirimu sebagai Kyungsoo? Bukan keinginannya untuk menerima musibah seberat ini nak. Dia pasti juga merasa hancur. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri yang mencelakai anaknya. Ini semua sudah takdir yang harus kalian hadapi nak. Jangan lagi kau menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena ini bukan salahnya. Berat untuk Kyungsoo menghadapi ini semua sendiri. Ia membutuhkanmu sayang."

"Kenapa semua orang selalu berkata jika ini berat untuk Kyungsoo. ini juga berat buatku bu. Anak yang selama ini kudambakan akan berubah menjadi malapetaka hanya dalam sekejap dan ini semua salah Kyungsoo."

"Ini bukan hanya berat untuk Kyungsoo sayang. Ini juga berat bagi kita semua. Jujur ibu juga merasa sedih karena Kyungin merupakan cucu pertama ibu. Namun kembali lagi ini semua sudah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Bahkan kau termasuk beruntung sayang, karena kau telah diamanatkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga anak yang special. Semua ini anugrah yang patut untuk disyukuri nak. Mendapatkan seorang anak berkebutuhan khusus bukan suatu malapetaka."

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Kai. Ia mulai mencerna perkataan ibunya. Perkataan ibunya serasa menohok hatinya. Karena semua yang dikatakan oleh ibunya benar adanya. Ia bersikap terlalu egois yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan istrinya. Kembali ia bersikap brengsek yang hanya bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan bu? Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo namun aku tidak bisa memaafkan Kyungsoo begitu saja yang telah membuat anakku tidak normal. Aku menderita melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu tersiksa namun egoku tidak membiarkanku untuk membatu Kyungsoo melewati saat-saat terpuruk."

"Mulailah dengan menerima takdir ini sayang. Takdir yang digariskan bahwa Kyungin merupakan salah satu anak yang special. Jangan membiarkan Kyungsoo melalui semua ini sendiri. Telalu berat baginya untuk menanggun semuanya sendiri. Genggam tangannya dan laluilah ini bersama-sama. Ibu yakin kalian pasti akan melewati semua ini dengan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang sendu jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan langit malam tanpa bintang. Seakan langit-pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. kembali benaknya mengingat sikap dingin Kai yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Ia tahu jika Kai sangat membencinya karena kelalaiannya Kyungin menderita. Namun itu semua diluar kehendak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai sampai sekarang belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo meraba permukaan perutnya yang membuncit. Ia elus dengan penuh kesayangan janin yang berada di dalam kandungannya.

"Sayang maafkan mama nak. Karena kesalahan mama kau yang tidak berdosa harus menanggung akibatnya. Maukah kamu memaafkan mama, Kyungin sayang?"

Sebuah tendangan yang berasal dari perut Kyungsoo menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya kepada Kyungin.

"Terima kasih sayang kau sudah memaafkan mama. Mama berharap papa juga akan memaafkan mama sama seperti kau yang memaafkan mama."

 _Jadilah kuat sayang. Karena kau-lah yang akan menjadi penyatu antara aku dan Kai. Mama berjanji mama akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk mempertahankanmu sayang. Mama mencintaimu._

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok Kai dengan penampilan yang berantakan dengan mata memerah. Kyungsoo menduga jika Kai sehabis menangis. Terbukti dengan masih adanya jejak airmata yang ada di pipi suaminya. Kyungsoo sudah akan maju mendekat ke arah Kai dan memeluknya. Namun ia urungkan niat itu begitu mengingat fakta bahwa Kai masih menghindarinya. Kai sendiri terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo masih terjaga di kamar. Semenjak kehamilannya, Kyungsoo mempunyai jadwal tidur lebih awal. Oleh karena itu tadi ia dengan percaya diri masuk ke kamar ini bermaksud untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari. Ia yakin Kyungsoo sudah tertidur namun ternyata ia salah.

Suasana canggung tidak dapat dihindari. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa memecahkan kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka. Yang satu menatap dengan penuh kerinduan sedangkan yang satunya menghindari tatapan lawannya. Kai maju perlahan melewati Kyungsoo untuk mengambil baju yang letaknya ada di belakang Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti setiap langkah Kai dengan tatapan mata nanar.

Saat selesai mengambil baju, Kai bermaksud untuk langsung keluar tanpa berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun hatinya ingin, namun ia masih belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kyungsoo mencekal lengannya mencegah untuk pergi.

" _Kai, we need to talk._ "

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Soo. Sudahlah sekarang aku lelah ingin berisirahat."

"Tidak, kita harus bicara Kai. Mengapa selama ini kau menghindariku? Apakah kau marah kepadaku atas semua kejadian ini."

Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di lengannya. Lalu ia berbalik berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Mungin kali ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang tengah dihadapi. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang indah. Ya Tuhan Kai sungguh merindukan keindahan mata milik istrinya itu.

"Ya. Aku marah kepadamu karena kelalaianmu yang menyebabkan Kyungin menjadi seperti ini. dan aku juga marah kepada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak mampu menjagamu dan Kyungin, dua wanita yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, lalu ia berkata, "Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku."

Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya lembut. Tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi karena ia dapat merasakan Kai yang mencintainya telah kembali. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat, melepaskan semua kerinduan yang dipendamnya selama ini. Saat Kai memeluk Kyungsoo seakan ia kembali menemukan kepingan dirinya yang tengah hilang. Kai tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama hingga kehilangan Kyungsoo. Demi apapun dia tetap akan mempertahankan Kyungsoo tetap berada di sisinya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menerima Kyungin apa adanya sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Tidak sayang. Aku tetap tidak menerima jika anakku akan terlahir cacat."

Bagai tersambar petir, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut akan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Kai. Ia tersentak hingga tanpa terasa langkahnya mundur menjauhi Kai. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kai saat ini. Bukankah Kai sudah memaafkan dirinya. Jika ia sudah dimaafkan tentu saja Kai dapat menerima Kyungin bukan?

"Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya Kai?"

"Aku memang sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu Kyungsoo. Tetapi aku tidak terima jika Kyungin terlahir menjadi anak cacat. Maka dari itu lakukanlah aborsi dan kita bisa membuat Kyungin-Kyungin yang lain di kemudian hari"

Sebuah tamparan tepat mendarat di pipi Kai. mata Kai terbelalak ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo baru saja menamparnya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN? MELAKUKAN ABORSI? SAMPAI MATIPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MELAKUKAN ABORSI. KYUNGIN INI ANAKKU. MESKIPUN DIA TERLAHIR CACAT DIA TETAP ANAKKU. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENURUTI APA KEINGINANMU."

"Kumohon mengertilah Soo. Dengan melakukan aborsi satu kali tidak akan membuatmu tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. kita bisa melakukan program memiliki anak setelah aborsi dijalankan."

"Apa kau sudah gila! Demi Tuhan Kai, Kyungin ini anakmu. Tidakkah kau mempunyai sedikit rasa kepedulian akan darah dagingmu sendiri."

"JUSTRU AKU SANGAT MEMPERDULIKAN KYUNGIN."

"PEMBOHONG JIKA KAU PEDULI KEPADA KYUNGIN KAU TIDAK AKAN TEGA UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA."

"BERHENTILAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU. AKU SANGAT MENGKHAWATIKRAN KYUNGIN. Bagaimana nanti jika ia besar lingkungan sosialnya tidak dapat menerima anak berkebutuhan khusus seperti Kyungin. Ia akan dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan dicampakkan oleh orang-orang. Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo, aku melakukan ini semua justru karena aku sangat mencintai Kyungin. Aku sangat peduli kepadanya hingga aku tak sanggup melihat Kyungin yang akan menghadapi hidup yang sangat berat."

Keduanya menangis meratapi takdir yang menimpa mereka. kyungsoo baru mengetahui ternyata inilah yang ada di dalam benak Kai selama ini. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan kehidupan Kyungin kelak jika ia tidak melakukan aborsi.

"Sayang apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Kyungsoo mulai memburam ketika ia mendengar suara panik Kai yang menanyakan keadaannya. Ia akan menjawab baik-baik saja sebelum Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang bersumber dari perutnya. Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan hingga jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Dia bisa merasakan Kai yang menggendongnya panic ke luar rumah.

"Ya Tuhan kau mengalami pendarahan. Bertahanlah Kyungsoo aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jika saat ini Kai tengah mendudukkannya di dalam mobil. Tangannya masih mencekeram erat perutnya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga kesadaran Kyungsoo terenggut sepenuhnya karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi merasakan sakit yang menderanya.

 _(TBC/END)_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
